Your mine and I'm yours
by michiyo18
Summary: After their first kiss, he hugged Hermione again and whispered to her ear softly. “Your mine and I’m yours… forever!” just read the story .... its much better than the summary


Disclaimer: I do not own them…

Disclaimer: I do not own them….(wish I could)…

A/N: this is my second story but my first in Draco/Hermione category…..please leave a review after…. Thanks….. hope you'll like it….

"Your mine and I'm yours"

After the war between Voldemort and Harry had ended, everything went back to normal. Harry, Hermione and Ron are starting their seventh year this incoming school year. While eating their breakfast in the kitchen in Grimmauld place(currently staying there in preparation for their opening of classes), they heard the soft tapping in the window. It was Hedwig, Harry's owl, carrying their Hogwarts letters. Harry quickly opened the window for Hedwig and got their letters from her. He distributed the letters to Ron and Hermione.

"can you believe it ?! I'm head girl!!" Hermione said cheerfully.

"Don't tell me you didn't expect it to be?!" Ron said, a mocking surprised look on his face. Hermione lightly punched him in the in the head.

"now you ruined my moment…" Hermione said.

"oh I'm sorry… you know I'm just joking… I'm very proud of you!" Ron said, patting her head.

"congratulations Hermione!... I wonder… if you're the head girl and none of us are head boy… then who is the lucky guy?!" Harry asked.

"whoever it is, he must not make Hermione cry or else…" Ron said and snickered.

"yeah, your right… nobody has the rights to make Hermione cry" Harry agreed.

"thanks guys!" Hermione said, while hugging her two best friends.

After the war, the golden trio has been really close together. They are inseparable. They don't leave for something if the others are not there. The boys, Harry and Ron, had been really overprotective of Hermione. They don't let any boys lingering too closely to her. She had been their "little girl" and they have been "big brothers" to her.

After a week of preparation, they now boarded the Hogwarts Express. They went to the compartment that is reserved for them. They all relaxed for sometime when someone disturbed them. It was Draco Malfoy. But today he's a little different, because he doesn't have that smirk that has been plastered in his face today. And when he spoke, there's just a little hint of arrogant tone in his voice.

"hey… Granger… professor McGonagall said that you need to go to the head's compartment for the meeting right now" Draco said, just staring in Hermione. Hermione noticed this and so did the boys. They tried to argue with him but Hermione stopped them. They know that if Hermione said stop, they should obey.

"thanks…Malfoy…. I'll be there in a minute!" Hermione said while staring at him.

"okay" he said and left quickly.

"did you see the look on his face while staring at Hermione?" Harry asked Ron.

"yeah…its like he's up to something…" Ron agreed.

"don't worry gus. I can take care of myself" Hermione said. She kissed the two of them goodbye in the cheeks and hurriedly went to the head's compartment.

"why are you here Malfoy?!" Hermione asked. Slightly confused and curious as to why Draco is there.

"isn't it obvious. I'm the head boy" he said calmly, looking at her again. Hermione felt a blush creeping its way to her cheeks because of the intensity of his stare and quickly looked on the floor to hide it from his view. She sat on the opposite side of where Draco is sitting and waited for professor McGonagall.

When professor McGonagall arrived, she explained the job of the heads and…

"the tow of you are going to share a common room" she said calmly.

"WHAT?!" the two shouted.

"you heard me right, the two of you will share a room for the whole year." After that, she just wish them luck and got out of the room.

"well… if were going to live in that room for the whole year… we should try being civil with one another…Hermione" Draco said, trying to get used to her name.

"you're right…Draco" Hermione said. They are to stay in that compartment for the rest of the trip. They decided to talk about themselves and Hermione grabbed the opportunity to ask Draco of his sudden change.

"my mother died after the war. My father killed her." Draco said. Anger is visibly reflected to his face for a second before it turned to a very sad one.

"my mother is the closest person I have in the whole world. Now that she's not around, I don't know what to do" Draco continued. Hermione saw all the sufferings in his eyes as he tried his best not to cry in front of her. Nut it's too late, Hermione saw this and hurriedly sat beside him. Draco was surprised at her sudden actions.

"hey dont keep it all bottled- up in your chest… you need to release that…" he said comfortingly.

"here… you can borrow my shoulders. Don't worry… everything that's going to happen here is just between us" Hermione said, assuring Draco.

"thanks…" Draco said while leaning his head to her shoulders and silently sobbing there. Hermione rubbed his back comfortingly, letting him release all his pent up emotions.

After thirty minutes or so, Hermione realized that the sobbing has stopped. She looked at Draco and was surprised that he had fallen asleep. But Hermione didn't bother waking him up because she knew that this must be a very tiring day for him so she just let him sleep there. When they arrived at Hogwarts, Hermione waked him up gently.

"I'm so sorry….. I didn't mean to sleep in your shoulders… it must be really stiff right now" Draco said.

"it's okay… don't worry …" Hermione replied. After that, they got out of the compartment to do their duties.

Throughout the welcoming feast, Harry and Ron are a little bit pissed off because of the common room thingy with Draco, but Hermione assured them that nothing will happen to her, that she can take care of herself and that they didn't need to worry. They eventually calmed down and all of us enjoyed the feast. When the feast was done, Professor McGonagall lead Hermione and Draco to their new room for the year. She just gave them the password and took off without a word. When they entered the room, Hermione noticed that Draco still looked sad. She just let him be alone, guessing that it can help him. Hermione entered her room and changed into her pajamas. After changing, she found Draco sitting on the couch, staring at the fire. Again, she sat beside him and noticed that, again, he's fighting the urge to cry. Hermione reached up for a pillow from the other couch and placed it in her lap, then she pulled him by his shoulders to the pillow. He stared at her, confused by her actions.

"cry… that's gonna help you… really …believe me…" Hermione urged him.

"thanks… again" he muttered. He cried all his sorrow now. His sobbing is not as silent as his cries earlier, but she didn't bother that. She just stroked his blond hair lightly comforting him with her words. Again, after an hour or two of crying, he fell asleep again. Good thing she brought her wand with her. She conjured a blanket and placed it lightly to him and drifted off to sleep herself.

After that night everything between them changed. They did not only become civil with each other but also treats each other as best friends. At first, Harry and Ron did not approved with this friendship but eventually they have accepted the fact that Draco did change and decided to become civil with him also.

As time passes by, Hermione's feelings for Draco have been developed. Her best friend feelings have been changes into a feeling that she did not thought she'll have for him. She had fallen deeply in love with him. But she can't tell him for the fear of being rejected so she just kept it to herself, even if is so hard for her.

Christmas is nearly approaching and all of us are done buying gifts for one another. Hermione bought two jackets for Harry and Ron and she bought a simple silver ring for Draco. She really found it hard to buy a present for him but decided that that's the best thing she could give to him.

During Christmas night. Hermione received her gift from Harry and Ron before she entered the common room. After receiving it she entered the common room. She hadn't given her gift for Draco nor did he. When she had put her gifts in her room, she grabbed her gift for Draco and went to the living room where he's sitting.

"Hey… Merry Christmas!... here's my gift for you … hope you'll like it…" Hermione said, suddenly blushing.

"thanks… " Draco said. He opened her gift an was surprised to see a ring. He placed the ring in his left ring finger and smiled to Hermione brightly. "thanks again… I love it!"

"here's yours…" Draco said… giving Hermione a small box. She opened it and gasped. Inside the small box was a diamond ring. The most beautiful ring she'd ever seen.

"that ring was given to me by my mother. She told me to give it to the most important person in my life. To the one, whom I will devote my life to" Draco said, staring at Hermione's eyes while saying the words she longed to hear. "I love you…Hermione Granger… will you be mine… forever??" Draco asked. Hermione's eyes were filled with tears of joy as she answered his question/ request.

"YES!" Hermione replied. Draco hugged her tightly and kissed her. A simple yet full of passion kind of kiss. After their first kiss, he hugged Hermione again and whispered to her ear softly. "Your mine and I'm yours… forever!"

Since that night, whenever they are seen by other people, holding hands, they would spread the word to others. And that news have reached Harry's and Ron's ears.

"hey… is it really true that the two of you are dating?!" Harry asked.

"um… were not just dating…" Hermione stuttered.

"what do you mean?!" Ron said.

"well… actually… the two of us are engaged…" Hermione said quietly.

"WHAT?!" the two boys shouted in unison.

"are you serious?!" Harry asked.

"Have you thought about it carefully?!" Ron added.

"yes, we have thought about it and have decided that the wedding will be a week after the graduation" Hermione said.

"Draco… we have just one thing to ask you…" Harry said to Draco

"what is it?" Draco asked, confused.

"Please… don't ever hurt Hermione… if you dare to hurt her… you'll pay…" Harry said calmly but his last words were deadly.

"hey don't threaten him…"Hermione said but was cut off by Draco.

"no, Hermione… they're right…" Draco said to Hermione.

"I assure the two of you that I'll never ever dare to hurt her" Draco promised.

"and if I ever did, you two have the rights to do anything to me" Draco said.

"it's a deal then…." Ron said and shook Draco's hand.

"Congratulations then, for your engagement" Harry said.

"Don't forget to invite us to your wedding" Ron added.

"Of course… the two of you will be Draco's best man" Hermione assured them.

"thanks… " they said in unison

"well, we should celebrate this right" Ron said.

"right… lets go…" Harry, Hermione and Draco said. the four of them celebrated the whole night, wishing Draco and Hermione the best of all things….

A/N: well that the end…. Sorry if the end is not that great…. Because I only wrote the last part while I'm having my chemistry class… haha…… hope you like it…. Please leave a review of comment …. It will be greatly appreciated…. Thanks


End file.
